


go on and kiss the girl;

by mevies



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, also i switched it up this time and instead of mal pov w side uma/mal as bffs, anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS, its now a evie pov w side audrey/evie, two fics in a week what do i have to prove, which is interesting but i hope you like it because i love them :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevies/pseuds/mevies
Summary: In which Evie really just wants a kiss from her long time crush.or, the mistletoe au





	go on and kiss the girl;

**Author's Note:**

> HI MERRY CHRISTMAS

“You know, this is like, bordering on stalker territory,” Audrey jokes as Evie hands her another mistletoe. She skillfully hangs it in a subtle spot and carefully drops from the chair she was standing on.   
  
They were currently at Ben’s - Audrey’s boyfriend - house, helping him set up the Christmas party that he would be throwing later for all their school friends. He had left a few minutes prior, claiming that he was meeting up with Uma and Harry to grab the food at Uma’s mom’s diner, and left Audrey and Evie to decorations.   
  
As soon as Ben left, Evie took the opportunity to convince her best friend into helping her out with her fool-proof plan into finally getting a moment with her long-time crush, Mal. The blonde girl with light lavender locks that Evie had been in love with for God knows how long.  
  
Mal would be joining them in a few, having been roped into helping them out with the decorations and set up for the party by Ben, and Evie wanted her plan to be all-ready before the girl got there.  
  
“It’s not stalker-ish, it’s romantic.” Evie protested, following Audrey as the other brunette settled the chair on another corner of the room, ready to hang another mistletoe.  
  
“So, what’s the plan? You two kiss and Mal realizes she’s loved you for all this time, or what?”  
  
Evie rolled her eyes, “Of course not, I’m not stupid. I know it’s gonna take more than a kiss for her to realize that.”  
  
“Good -“  
  
“That’s why you’re gonna hang all of these.” She shook the box she had been holding, smiling cheerfully at her best friend and Audrey groaned, moving to stand on the chair and holding out her hand for another one.  
  
“She better fucking propose tonight.” Audrey grumbled under her breath as she hung another one, and Evie pretended she didn’t hear her.  
  
(Admittedly, she probably wouldn’t mind a proposal from Mal tonight.)  
  
A few minutes and a lot of mistletoes hung later, the doorbell rings and Evie gasps, throwing the box she’d been holding at Audrey and quickly scrambling towards the front door, knowing who would be on the other side of it.   
  
She quickly fixed her hair and smoothed out her outfit, straightening her posture and opening the door to meet green eyes with brown ones.   
  
“Hey, Mal.” She greeted in what she hoped was her ‘chill’ voice, and she felt her insides melt once Mal gave her a small smile and nodded in return.   
  
“Hey, Evie.” Mal greets, her tone friendly enough. She looks past Evie’s shoulder at the other brunette that had been throwing a box to somewhere on her right, “Goblin.”   
  
“Demon.” Audrey nods in greeting, smirking. Evie chuckles and shakes her head as she closes the door once Mal steps in.  
  
When she looks at the blonde again, she’s a little surprised to find that Mal was watching her with a small smile on her face.  
  
“What?” She chuckles, fixing her hair self-consciously. Mal just shakes her head.  
  
“Nothing. You just look pretty, is all.”   
  
Evie’s heart stops for a second and then it kickstarts, thumping loudly against her ribcage and she flushes, “Thank you. So do you.”  
  
Mal was about to thank her when Audrey cleared her throat, “Well, yeah, this is lovely and all but we still got a lot to do. So if you don’t mind putting a pause to the flirt fest...”   
  
Evie sends her a glare and Mal rolls her eyes. Audrey just blows Evie a kiss in response.  
  
-  
  
“You’re the worst at being a creep.” Audrey tells her after they pass the twenty minute mark and Evie still hadn’t made a move on Mal.   
  
“Shut up, this takes time.” Evie responds, her perfectly manicured fingers tapping away at the kitchen counter, watching as Mal set up the sound system in the room ahead of them. Audrey rolled her eyes, reaching for Evie’s hand to stop her from tapping her fingers again.  
  
“Just fucking do it.” Audrey says, looking straight into her friend’s lighter brown eyes. “I did not spend thirty minutes hanging mistletoes everywhere for you to back out before even trying.” She hisses to her best friend, and Evie is about to protest when she continues, “You better get your Colombian ass over there and kiss that girl before I make you do it.”  
  
“You can’t-“  
  
“Try me.”  
  
They stare at each other for a moment, until Evie blinks and looks away, sighing in defeat. She looks up and sees the Mistletoe they strategically hung in the middle of the room, and she looks back at Mal, who was still focused on the task at hand and a few steps away from the place Evie wanted her to be.  
  
At Audrey’s sigh, Evie broke her trance and looked at her friend, who gave her a pointed look and nodded towards the blonde, as if saying, ‘well?’ and Evie sighed.  
  
“She’s not under the mistletoe, I have to wait-“  
  
Audrey grabbed her by her arm, pulling her towards one of the strategic spots Evie had chosen. “Hey, Mal! Can you come here for a sec?”  
  
“Why would you do-“  
  
“Shut up.” She hissed, smirking as Mal set the cables she’d been holding down and started to walk towards the girls, eyeing them curiously. “Well, you handle this, Evie. I gotta hang the Christmas lights.”   
  
Mal watched them curiously as she stood in front of Evie, both watching Audrey walk away towards another room.   
  
Evie and Mal look at each other, then, for a few moments until it’s painfully awkward and Evie licks her lips and looks up, faking surprise. “Oh, wow! Look, there’s a mistletoe!” Mal looks up and sure enough, there it is. She looks back at Evie, one eyebrow raised, and Evie feels like she’s going to pass out soon. “Isn’t it tradition that you must kiss under the mistletoe?”   
  
Mal watches her for a few seconds, before she gives Evie a small smile and nods, before shrugging, “Guess it is.”   
  
Mal doesn’t miss the way Evie’s eyes light up or the way she holds her breath as Mal leans in, and she surely doesn’t miss the way Evie visibly deflates when Mal only kisses her cheek for a split second.  
  
Evie quickly masks her disappointment, though, with a bright, happy smile, and she waits until Mal is back to the sound system for her to frown and pout.  
  
Damn it.  
  
-  
  
The second time, Evie pretends to bump into Mal once she notices the girl was going to walk under a mistletoe, and Mal simply chuckles before pecking Evie on the cheek once again.   
  
Audrey catches sight of Evie’s pout afterwards and laughs.   
  
-  
  
The third time, it’s a peck on the forehead.  
  
-  
  
The fourth, Mal looks a little suspicious, but gives Evie a peck on her nose, which makes Evie scrunch up her face and they both giggle at the action until Mal turns around and Evie is back to pouting again.  
  
-  
  
After the fifth platonic peck, Evie is about ready to give up. There are only a few places left, and if she doesn’t get a kiss out of Mal today she’ll probably die.  
  
Well, not really die, but like, she’ll be really sad.  
  
“God, just go over there and lay one on her. Why does she have to be the one to do it?” Audrey asks, focused on untangling the Christmas lights. Evie sighs and reaches out to help her untangle one, and Audrey offers her a quick thank you to which Evie nods.  
  
“I’m too shy.”   
  
“No, you’re really not. But it’s cute that you think you are.”   
  
“Well, Mal makes me shy.”   
  
“Gross,” Audrey scrunches up her nose and Evie sends her a glare in response. “Ugh, okay, just... seriously, just go for it. The worst she can do is never talk to you again.”   
  
Evie blinked. She waited for a reassurance or anything, but Audrey didn’t say anything else. Evie pointedly glared at her until the girl looked up, and when she did she continued, “She won’t, I mean, probably not, but you know how Mal is...”   
  
“You suck at being a supportive friend.”  
  
“Sorry,” At least she had the decency to look genuinely sorry, “um, let me try this again.”   
  
Evie waited. Aubrey took a deep breath and then, “There, you see her...”  
  
Evie groaned and stood up from the table, shooting her best friend a glare as the girl cackled.   
  
Audrey sobered up before Evie could leave the dining room and said, half serious, “But really, Ev, just do it. Go over there and kiss her before she pulls a kiss on the cheek on you again.”   
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Go get your girl.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You can do it.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“No problem.”   
  
Evie rolled her eyes when she heard Audrey resume her singing, and made her way towards where she knew Mal would be.   
  
It’s now or never.  
  
-  
  
Mal looks alarmed when she looks up and notices she, yet again, found herself under a mistletoe with Evie.   
  
“Where the fuck are all these coming fr-“  
  
She’s cut off by a press of lips onto hers, and she closes her eyes once the surprise settles down. Evie has her hands on her arms, as if holding her in place, and Mal has to inch up a little because Evie is taller than she is.   
  
Evie tries her hardest not to smile into the kiss, but ultimately fails as she can’t help the grin from forming into her mouth as she feels Mal respond to her kiss and relax in her arms.   
  
They break apart soon after that, and Mal looks surprised and her cheeks are bright pink, and Evie thinks she looks adorable. She knows she’s flushing as well, and that she can’t stop smiling, but oh well.  
  
“Um.” Is all Mal says, and oh God, oh no, maybe she hated it, maybe she hates Evie, maybe Audrey was right and Mal will never want to talk or see her ever again-  
  
And suddenly, Evie was unleashing a word vomit, “God, I’m so sorry, Audrey told me this was creepy, God, I should’ve listened, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, fuck, I just really like you and I’ve been crushing on you for like two years and I thought this would be a good idea and - God, I bought so many mistletoes-“  
  
“Evie! Evie, breathe,” Mal interrupted her, her hands inching up to rest on the panting girl’s shoulders, trying to reassure her with a friendly touch that she wasn’t freaked out by it. Evie tried to regulate her breathing, and while she did that, Mal couldn’t help but ask, “Did you hang all these?”   
  
Evie shook her head, “Audrey did, well, I asked her to.” Then, in a small, shy voice, Evie said, avoiding eye contact, “I can take them down, if you want. I’m sorry, this was too much. I just wanted to try, I guess. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”   
  
Evie wonders if she looks as defeated as she feels, and she’s still avoiding Mal’s eyes as she turns to start taking it all down, when there’s a tug on her sweater. She turns around, noticing that Mal was still holding onto her shoulder with her right hand, and the free hand that Mal used to tug on her sweater quickly flies up to her cheek and rests there, and before she knows it Mal is kissing her.   
  
The kiss is more urgent this time, as if Mal was using it to reassure her with her lips instead of words, and Mal’s holding her against her body and her hand that was once resting on Evie’s cheek is now tangled in her brown hair, and Evie’s hands are holding Mal to herself just as strongly.  
  
“You guys - oh wow.” Audrey stops mid sentence and watches with wide eyes as Mal and Evie completely disregard her presence and keep on kissing, and she chuckles before she says, “Okay, break it off, Jesus. Are you trying to eat each other?”   
  
They break apart, both panting but with stupid wide grins on their faces, and Mal raises an eyebrow at Audrey’s words.   
  
“Interesting choice of words.” Mal says, and Audrey thinks over her words again before she rolls her eyes, but Mal can see she’s fighting an amused smile. Evie frowns for a second before she thinks it over as well, and when she does she gasps and slaps Mal on her shoulder.  
  
“Ben is on his way with Uma and Harry. I gotta go pick up some more cups from the store. You’ll be good without me for a few minutes?” She asks as she grabs her jacket and her purse, and she doesn’t wait for an answer before she’s walking towards the front door, “No sex on the couch, please. Belle would kill all of us. Thank you, bye.”  
  
Evie is full on red, and Mal’s a little flushed as well but mostly she’s just smirking. They stand in silence for a few seconds before Evie notices that Mal had been watching her with a small smirk on her full lips.  
  
“So...”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“How many more mistletoes are there?” Mal asks, grabbing Evie’s sweater again and pulling the brunette towards her, “Y’know, asking for a friend.”   
  
Evie chuckles and thinks a little, “A few.”  
  
“Mmm.” Mal nods, and their faces are inches away from each other. “Maybe we should like... make sure we get through them all? You had all that work...”   
  
“I feel like that’s the right thing to do.” Evie nodded, mock seriously, and grinned widely when Mal smiled.  
  
“Yeah, it’s like, tradition.”   
  
“Mhmm.”  
  
“You know me, I’m all about traditions.”   
  
“Mal?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Shut up and kiss me already.”  
  
Mal grinned even more and complied, kissing Evie with more fervor than before.   
  
Mal walked her backwards until they hit the couch, not breaking apart from the kiss.  
  
Merry Christmas to me, Evie thought to herself as Mal pulled her closer to her body.   
-  
  
Later, once the party is at full swing and the bass is pumping and everyone looks like they’re having the time of their lives and Evie and Mal break apart so Mal can get something to drink, Evie turns to Audrey and asks, “Who’s the creep now?”  
  
It doesn’t Audrey more than a second to reply, “Still you,” she says, “You’re just a creep with a girlfriend, now. And you’re welcome, by the way.”  
  
Evie grins.  
  
-  
  
A little later, Mistletoe by Justin Bieber starts playing, and Mal gives her a look and Evie laughs loudly in return. They meet Audrey’s eyes across the room from them and laugh harder when the girl gives them an exaggerated wink and a thumbs up.  
  
-  
  
Holding Mal in her arms, depositing small kisses on the girl’s cheeks every once in a while, Evie feels like the happiest creep in the planet tonight.   
  
Well, not really a creep. She’s not a creep.  
  
-  
  
You know what, whatever. She’s happy, that’s all that matters.  
  
-  
  
Audrey still thinks she’s a creep.  
  
-  
  
(Mal doesn’t, and that’s really all she cares about.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
